Po
Mistrz Po Ping (ang. Master Po Ping) - jest głównym bohaterem serii filmów Kung Fu Panda. Jest emo gorylem i przybranym synem Pana Pinga, a także jednym z uczniów Mistrza Shifu w Jadeitowym Pałacu. Został on wybrany przez oogway'a na Thicc Wojownika. Wygląd Jest dosyć wysokim pandą, ma czarno-białą sierść oraz zielone oczy. Małe uszy oraz krótki zaokrąglony ogonek. Dodatko wojownik ma nadwagę, mimo wszystko potrafi wykonać szpagat, a brzuch służy mu do zadawania ciosów. Jego ubiór stanowią jedynie połatane, krótkie spodenki oraz japonki. Z wypowiedzi Pana Pinga wynika że Po w dzieciństwie wolał chodzić nago. Charakter Panda cechuje się wyraźnym poczuciem humoru i pomysłowością, przez te cechy dosyć często wpada w poważne kłopoty. Jest jedną z najbardziej przyjacielskich postaci, chętnie pomaga bądź radzi, nawet największym antagonistom, co zostało pokazane na przykładzie Hun Duna. Szczególnie dużo czasu spędza z Małpą, który jest jego bliskim przyjacielem, mocno przyjaźni się również z Modliszką. W niektórych sytuacjach nie ukrywa że uważa iż, Tygrysica jest jego dziewczyną, chociaż ona temu stanowczo zaprzecza. Bywa czasami o niego zazdrosna, żywi jednak do niego pewną nienawiść, za to że przez niego Jadeitowy Pałac nie jest już miejscem medytacji i godzin morderczych treningów tak jak było zanim się zjawił. Historia 'Przeszłość' Po urodził się w odległej wiosce rolniczej, zamieszkałej wyłącznie przez pandy. Tam szczęśliwie dorastał ze swoją biologiczną matką i ojcem, do czasu gdy wioska została zaatakowana przez Lorda Shena i jego armię. Paw ten bowiem chciał zmienić los przepowiedziany mu przez wróżbitkę i pozbyć się zagrożenia, którym miał być wojownik spowity w biel i czerń. Jego wilcza armia z jego rozkazu mordowała pandy i niszczyła wioskę. Matka Po uciekła z wioski wraz z nim w czasie, gdy jej mąż próbował nie dopuścić do nich wilków. Matka będąc w lesie, dostrzegła skrzynkę z rzodkiewkami, więc schowała tam syna wiedząc że to jego jedyna nadzieja na przeżycie, rozstała się z nim z ogromnym bólem serca. Po ukryciu syna odwróciła uwagę wilków, poświęcając w ten sposób życie dla Po. Niemowlę w ten sposób dotarło do Doliny Spokoju, rzodkiewki które były zawartością skrzynki stanowiły dostawę do restauracji Pana Pinga. Jej właściciel dostrzegł małą pandę, która wyjadła mu towar ze skrzyni. Jednak gąsior na początku nie zwracała uwagi na niemowlę ponieważ myślał że ktoś po niego przyjdzie, ale z czasem zrobiło mu się go żal i zabrał je do domu. Nakarmił je, wykąpał, znowu nakarmił, próbował nawet je ubrać, ale nieustannie uciekało. W końcu podjął dwie ważne dla niego decyzje, odtąd będzie gotował zupy bez rzodkiewek i że zaadoptuje ową pandę. Od tego czasu Po prowadził szczęśliwe życie w restauracji, ucząc się wszystkiego związanego z kluskami od swojego przybranego ojca. Po nie ma wątpliwości co do swojego pochodzenia, gdyż bardzo kocha ojca, który go wychował. ''Kung Fu Panda Po wyrósł na marzyciela który co noc śni, by stać się legendą Kung Fu tak jak Potężna Piątka, którą wręcz uwielbia. Nie sądził jednak, że to marzenie mogłoby naprawdę się spełnić, gdyż jest tylko dużym, niezdarnym pandą, pracującym w restauracji z kluskami. O tych marzeniach nie mówi ojcu, bo wie że chciałby aby przejął rodzinny interes. Jednak głęboko w sobie, Po jest wielkim fanem Kung Fu, na co wskazuje jego pokój wystrojony w plakaty i figurki Potężnej Piątki. W snach wyobraża sobie, że jest potężnym wojownikiem, który walczy u ich boku. Po wie wiele rzeczy na temat Kung Fu, od różnych technik walki do rozmaitych broni i legend. Ta encyklopedyczna wiedza pokazuje, że Po to marzyciel który nie potrafi używać technik walki w praktyce. Wkrótce w dolinie ukazuje się wiadomość, że odbędzie się turniej, podczas którego zostanie wybrany Smoczy Wojownik. Panda niesamowicie ucieszył się na tę wieść i pobiegł w stronę Jadeitowego Pałacu, lecz niestety nie zdążył, drzwi zamknęły się mu tuż przed nosem. Po wielu nieudanych, desperackich próbach dostania się na turniej, zauważył fajerwerki i wpadł na "genialny" pomysł - postanowił przywiązać je do krzesła i się wystrzelić, ale wtedy zjawia się Pan Ping, któremu syn oznajmia, że nie śnią mu się kluski lecz Kung Fu. Fajerwerki jednak nie wystrzeliły, więc zrezygnowana panda już miała wstać i odejść, gdy nagle fajerwerki zadziałały. Po uleciał w górę, fajerwerki rozbłysły, krzesło spaliło się, a on wylądował na środku dziedzińca, gdzie Oogway miał już wybrać, kto zostanie Smoczym Wojownikiem. Palec żółwia wskazywał na Po, a wtem wybrano go na Smoczego Wojownika - wszyscy, włącznie z Po byli tym bardzo zaskoczeni. Świadkowie wydarzenia świętują, a pandę z trudem przeniesiono na lektyce do Kaplicy poległych wojowników. Po zachwycał się wszystkimi artefaktami, które tam się znajdowały. Do czasu gdy natrafił na Legendarną Urnę Szepczących Wojowników, którą zaraz rozbił rozproszony przez Shifu. Mistrz zaczął mówić, że taki otyły panda jak on, nigdy nie zostanie prawdziwym Smoczym Wojownikiem. Zaczął obrażać pandę i kwestionować jego higienę, a także zastraszać go przymierzając się do wykonania techniki Palca Zagłady. Obiecał mu iż sprawi, że pożałuje decyzji Oogway'a. Shifu po tym zajściu zaprowadził Po do Sali treningowej, gdzie Potężna Piątka odbywała swoje codzienne ćwiczenia. Po podekscytował się obecnością Piątki, a Mistrz zlecił mu wykonanie kilku ciosów na lalce treningowej dla dzieci. Zdenerwowany uderzył w końcu mocno lalkę, ta się odbiła od ściany po czym uderzyła w Po, a panda trafił na "tor przeszkód" Piątki. Na nim został nieznacznie poturbowany. W drodze na koszary Piątka żartowała z otyłej pandy, a ten wszystko usłyszał, bardzo go to zraniło więc poczuł się dużo gorszym od nich, zwątpił w siebie i w to że kiedykolwiek zostanie prawdziwym Smoczym Wojownikiem. Tej nocy, po przypadkowym uszkodzeniu podłogi, Po miał niezręczną rozmowę z Żurawiem a następnie Tygrysica oznajmiła mu, że nie powinno go w ogóle być w Jadeitowym Pałacu i że przynosi hańbę sztuce Kung Fu. Chciała, by do rana zniknął. Ten przygnębiony udał się do drzewa brzoskwiniowego i zajadał się jego owocami. Oogway, po znalezieniu go, słuchał wątpliwości pandy, co do bycia Smoczym Wojownikiem. Żółw poradził mu, żeby nie przejmował się tym, co było i będzie, lecz by cieszył się tym, co dzieje się teraz. Następnego ranka, Po zaskoczył Shifu i Piątkę nie tylko tym, że jeszcze tu przebywa, ale także, że przybył jako pierwszy na Dziedziniec Szkoleniowy. Shifu, chcąc go zmusić do odejścia, kazał mu walczyć z Piątką i z nim samym. Oczywiście przeciwnicy pandy zawsze wygrywali, dając mu niezłe bęcki. Trwało to aż do wieczora, ale Po nie wykazywał żadnych oznak cierpienia, wręcz przeciwnie - był tym zachwycony i podekscytowany. Uważał za przywilej to, że biją go sami mistrzowie Kung Fu. Optymizm pandy i jego duża wytrzymałość frustrowały Shifu ze złości dosłownie, aż wykopał go z pałacu lecz Po mimo złego traktowania i tak wrócił. Cała Piątka, z wyjątkiem Tygrysicy, jest pod wrażeniem wytrzymałości Po. Modliszka i Żmija próbowali pomóc pandzie poprzez akupunkturę, która miała mu przynieść ulgę. Po przypadkowo upewnił się w tym, że Shifu naprawdę próbuje się go pozbyć. Żmija i Modliszka mówią mu, że Shifu nie zawsze był tak surowy. Wtem pojawia się Tygrysica i zaczyna opowiadać historię Mistrza i Tai Lunga. Dokończyła tym, że Shifu ma szansę naprawić swój błąd - wyszkolić godnego Smoczego Wojownika. Oznajmiła, że niestety trafił mu się Po - wielki, tłusty panda dla którego to wszystko to kpina. Wtedy Po zrobił durnowatą twarz, a Tygrysica chciała go uderzyć, ale Modliszka powiedział, że coś mu zrobił z nerwem w twarzy i że chyba wstrzymał mu akcję serca. Później Po zrobił Potężnej Piątce zupę z kluskami, która wszystkim zasmakowała, oprócz Tygrysicy, gdyż ona pożywiła się czymś innym. Panda rozśmieszyła Piątkę udając Shifu, lecz chwilę po tym Mistrz pojawił się za nim. Oznajmił, że Tai Lung wydostał się z więzienia i przeznaczeniem pandy jest go pokonać, mówi także, że Mistrz Oogway odszedł. Zaskoczony i przerażony Po ucieka w panice, ale Shifu zatrzymał go przed koszarami. Mimo wcześniejszej odrazy, jaką żywił do pandy, Mistrz w końcu przyznaje, że Po to prawowity Smoczy Wojownik, lecz on stracił już jakąkolwiek nadzieję, że mógłby nim zostać. Zniechęcony Po znowu, ze smutku, uciekł do jedzenia i zniszczył kuchnię w koszarach poprzez rozwalanie szafek i szuflad z żywnością. Udało mu się nawet zrobić szpagat i to na dużej wysokości, gdy Shifu mu powiedział, że Małpa trzyma na górnej półce zapas ciastek. Mistrz dostrzegł wtedy, że panda ma szansę nauczyć się Kung Fu tylko wtedy, kiedy będzie chciał zdobyć jedzenie. Shifu postanowił to wykorzystać jako sposób nauczania, by zmotywować i szkolić Po. Oboje szli przez Góry Wu-Dan do Źródła Niebiańskich Łez. Shifu opowiedział pandzie, że to właśnie tu narodziło się Kung Fu. Po zgodził się uczyć od Shifu techniki Kung Fu, wyrażając przy tym duże emocje. I tak rozpoczął się jego pierwszy, poważny krok w szkoleniu. Panda wykonywała różne ćwiczenia, by zdobyć jedzenie, aż udało mu się to. Dzięki determinacji i nauczaniu Shifu, Po wreszcie osiągnął wyższą pewność siebie, rozwinął umiejętności ciała, umysłu i ducha. Ale Potężna Piątka, prowadzona przez Tygrysicę, wyruszyła na walkę z Tai Lung'iem do Pasma Nadziei. Pomimo ich odwagi i determinacji Tai Lung okazał się silniejszy, ale ich nie zabił. Rano, osłabiony Żuraw przylatuje do Pałacu ze sparaliżowaną Piątką. Znajdują ich Po i Shifu. Panda pomyślała, że nie żyją, ale zobaczył, że oddychają. Mistrz "od paraliżował" ich. W Po zgromadził się duży lęk przed Tai Lung'iem, ale Shifu zapewnił go, że może pokonać zło z pomocą Smoczego Zwoju. Shifu strącił Smoczy Zwój i dał go Po, obiecując mu niezwykłe moce. Po otwarciu Zwoju okazało się, że nic nie ma na nim napisanego, była tylko złota lśniąca powierzchnia. Zmieszani i zawiedzeni Po oraz Shifu, jak również i Potężna Piątka, zaczęli znów wierzyć, że panda została wybrana na Smoczego Wojownika przypadkiem. Mistrz kazał Piątce i Po ewakuować Dolinę natychmiast. Powiedział, że sam zmierzy się z Tai Lung'iem, by zyskali na czasie. Po niechętnie odchodzi. Piątka rozdzieliła się, by eskortować mieszkańców Doliny. Przygnębiony Po wrócił do ojca, który uszczęśliwiony, zawiązał synowi fartuszek i zaczął opowiadać o ich nowej restauracji, którą założą po ewakuacji. Po, będąc blisko zostania prawdziwym Smoczym Wojownikiem, którym tak bardzo chciał zostać, zatrzymał się ze zniszczonymi nadziejami. Pan Ping próbował przekonać syna, że nadal drzemie w nim przeznaczenie do klusek, ale panda nigdy go nie czuła i oznajmiła, że czasem zastanawia się, czy na pewno jest synem gąsiora. Pan Ping próbował pocieszyć Po, wyjawiając mu sekret: tajny składnik zupy nie istnieje. Wyjaśnił, że nigdy nie musiał dodawać niczego do zupy z kluskami. Wystarczy wiara, że jest wyjątkowa. Po spojrzał w swoje odbicie na Smoczym Zwoju i wreszcie zrozumiał jego sens, odkrył sekret "nieograniczonej władzy". Po udał się z powrotem do Jadeitowego Pałacu. Wyczerpany, gdyż wchodził po schodach, dotarł w samą porę, by uratować Shifu przed Tai Lung'iem. Mistrz był już prawie nieprzytomny w wyniku walki z panterą śnieżną. Po oznajmił wrogowi, iż jest Smoczym Wojownikiem, a ten wybuchł śmiechem. Panda ujawniła, że jest w posiadaniu Smoczego Zwoju. Wtem zaczęła się walka o Zwój. Dotarli aż w dół Doliny, próbując przejąć Zwój, który "skakał" w tę i z powrotem. Po wykorzystał swoją przebiegłość, by zachować Zwój, użył nawet klusek oraz wózka z fajerwerkami. Mimo przewagi Po, Tai Lung w końcu użył potężnego ataku i powalił pandę na ziemię. Gdy pantera w końcu zdobyła Zwój, była rozczarowana i zaskoczona, że jest on pusty. Po, gdy już wstał, powiedział, że też od razu nie załapał o co chodzi, wyjaśnił wrogowi, że "nie ma żadnego tajnego składnika - wystarczysz tylko ty". Rozwścieczony Tai Lung użył na Po ataku paraliżu, ale nie zadziałał. Wywołał u pandy tylko łaskotki, dlatego zaczął się śmiać. Wkrótce Po złapał panterę za palec wskazujący. Tai Lung nie wierzył, że Shifu mógł nauczyć pandę techniki Palca Zagłady, lecz Po oznajmia, iż sam się nauczył. Wykonał ruch małym palcem, a wtem po całej Dolinie przeleciała fala złotego pyłu. Panda pokonała Tai Lunga. Kiedy Potężna Piątka i mieszkańcy wrócili do Doliny, zaczęli obserwować Smoczego Wojownika wychodzącego z pyłu, podarowali mu oklaski, za to, czego dokonał. Pan Ping uścisnął syna szczęśliwy i dumny z jego zwycięstwa, jako wojownika Kung Fu. Tygrysica podeszła bliżej i, uśmiechając się, wykonała ukłon, nazywając Po mistrzem. Piątka poszła za śladem Tygrysicy i zrobiła to samo. Panda uszczęśliwiła się, ale szybko przypomniała sobie, że w Jadeitowym Pałacu leży ranny Shifu, więc szybko tam pobiegł. Zmęczony po wchodzeniu po schodach, oznajmił kontuzjowanemu Shifu, że pokonał Tai Lunga. Osłabiony Shifu podziękował Po za przywrócenie spokoju, zarówno Dolinie, jak i jemu. Potem zamknął oczy i zamarł, a Po pomyślał, że umarł i zaczął krzyczeć, by się obudził. Wtem Mistrz wrzasnął, że przecież nie umiera, tylko odzyskał w końcu spokój. Panda położyła się koło Shifu, obiecując, że nie odezwie się ani słowem. Po chwili jednak, zapytał, czy może coś zjedzą. Następnie Po i Mistrz delektują się pierożkami przy Świętym drzewie brzoskwiniowym i jego młodej kopii, patrząc na nowy, piękny dzień w Dolinie Spokoju. Sekrety Potężnej Piątki Shifu poprosił Po, by prowadził zajęcia wprowadzające do Kung Fu- ma uczyć małe, hałaśliwe króliczki. Mistrz powiedział pandzie, że to będzie najcięższe zadanie jakie dostał i wtedy wręcz uciekł, zostawiając zakłopotanego Po. Po uspokojeniu podekscytowanych dzieci, Po zaczął opowiadać im początki Potężnej Piątki w Kung Fu. Kiedy Shifu wrócił, by sprawdzić, jak radzi sobie Smoczy Wojownik, na początku pomyślał, że nauczył króliczki, iż w Kung Fu chodzi tylko o walkę, lecz wysłuchując dzieci dalej usłyszał, że liczy się również cierpliwość, odwaga, dyscyplina, współczucie i pewność siebie. Uznał, że panda powinna nauczać dalej i poszedł medytować. Po chwalił dzieci, a one nagle zapytały, jakie były jego początki. Smoczy Wojownik powiedział, że "było totalnie mocarnie". Święta, święta i Po Zbliża się Święto Latarni- tańce i kolorowe dekoracje. Shifu poinformował Po o tym, że zostanie gospodarzem Zimowej Uczty w Jadeitowym Pałacu- eleganckie obchody Święta Latarni. Wszystko to działo się w Restauracji Pana Pinga. Potężna Piątka była zaskoczona, gdy Smoczy Wojownik przekazał im tę wieść, i zaproponowała mu pomoc, ale ten oznajmił, że to nie takie trudne i sam sobie poradzi. Niestety dość szybko odczuł przytłoczenie wieloma zadaniami, przygotowującymi do święta i gnębiła go myśl, że nie może zaprosić ojca na święto oraz, że ich z nim nie spędzi. Po przypadkowym zhańbieniu króliczego kucharza Wo Hopa poprzez Starożytne machnięcie Siedmiu Dolin Wstydu, Po postanowił celowo odrzucić innych kucharzy ubiegających się o Złotą Chochlę, mówiąc, że ich dania są niedobre. Smoczy Wojownik złożył ofertę swojemu ojcu, z nadzieją, że spędzą święta razem, jednak Pan Ping odmówił, stwierdzając, że nie może zostawić restauracji i przyjaciół. Po powiedział, że nie może spędzić świąt w domu, więc Pan Ping oznajmił, żeby spędził je z Shifu w Pałacu, wywołując u syna poczucie winy. Następnie, w pałacowej kuchni, Po został wyzwany na pojedynek na śmierć i życie przez Wo Hopa, by odzyskać swój honor. Królik podjął próby ataku na Po, ale ten uniemożliwiał mu własną śmierć. Po kilku katastrofach- między innymi pożar w kuchni i rozwalenie lodowej rzeźby smoka - panda zaczęła rozpaczać i wierzyła, że tym razem zawiedzie dosłownie wszystkich. Wo Hop powiedział, że widocznie nie wszystko można załatwić Kung Fu,a wtem Po wpadł na pewien pomysł. Poprosił Potężną Piątkę i Wo, aby pomogli mu w przygotowaniach do Uczty. Dzięki ich wysiłkom wszystko udało się przygotować na czas. Żeby wszystko było idealnie, Po pobiegł po płatki jaśminu do wioski. Tam zobaczył, jak wszystko było pięknie ozdobione kolorowymi lampionami, a widząc, że rodziny spędzają święto razem, zrobiło mu się smutno. Później, siedząc z Shifu, Potężną Piątką i mistrzami Kung Fu w Jadeitowym Pałacu, Po był komplementowany przez Mistrza, co do stworzenia wyrafinowanej Uczty, jednakże panda była nieszczęśliwa i wyjaśniła, że podziwia wszystkich obecnych, opowiedziała o tym, jak zazwyczaj spędza święta. Następnie Smoczy Wojownik grzecznie przeprosił i odszedł do restauracji ojca. W restauracji, Pan Ping był zadowolony, że syn postanowił być z nim, przeprosił za to, że wywołał w nim poczucie winy, a Po zaproponował wspólne gotowanie. Pracowali razem, robiąc kluskową świąteczną zupę dla klientów, którzy na nich patrzyli i podziwiali. Zaraz potem, Piątka i Mistrzowie zjawiają się w restauracji, by wesoło świętować. Wtem zjawił się Wo Hop, by zaatakować pandę, lecz ten wręcza mu Złotą Chochlę, przywracając mu również honor. Shifu również przyszedł do restauracji, wciąż będąc zdenerwowanym na Po, ale gdy zauważył wesołe zabawy odbywające się wewnątrz, stwierdził, że to jest prawdziwa doskonałość. Panda zauważyła Mistrza i zaprosiła go do środka. Ten oznajmił, żeby bawił się w gronie rodziny, a Po powiedział, że on to również jego rodzina. Oboje dołączyli do zabawy. Impreza tętniła życiem i wspaniałą atmosferą. Legenda o niezwykłości Po, wielbiciel wszelkich smakołyków, wraz z Mistrzem Shifu oraz przyjaciółmi, zwanymi Potężną Piątką: Tygrysicą, Żurawiem, Modliszką, Żmiją i Małpą, mieszka w świątyni, na co dzień doskonaląc swoją znajomość Kung Fu oraz chroniąc mieszkańców Doliny przed codziennymi niebezpieczeństwami. Kung Fu Panda 2 Jakiś czas po pokonaniu Tai Lung'a Po, dopingowany przez Potężną Piątkę w sali treningowej, próbował sprawdzić, jak wiele sajgonek mógłby włożyć do buzi. Po osiągnięciu czterdziestu, został wezwany przez medytującego Shifu do Smoczej Groty. Celem spotkania było ukazanie Po, co mogłoby się zdarzyć, gdy osiągnie pełną równowagę. Mistrz wykonał pewne ruchy, potem złapał i poprowadził kroplę wody według jego uznania. Panda okazywała wielką fascynację, co do tej techniki. Shifu oznajmił Smoczemu Wojownikowi, że może to robić, gdyż odnalazł wewnętrzny spokój oraz, że to kolejny etap szkolenia. Zanim zdążyli przystąpić do nauki, przybyła Tygrysica i powiedziała, że Wioska muzyków została napadnięta przez bandytów. Po natychmiast podjął wyzwanie i ruszył wraz z Piątką. Relacje 'Pan Ping' thumb|left|208px|Pan Ping rozmawia z Po.Po i Pana Pinga łączą więzi rodzinne, mimo iż Pan Ping nie jest biologicznym ojcem Po. Można to zauważyć już w pierwszej części filmu. Kiedy Po udaje, że dzieli zainteresowania ojca na temat klusek oraz dziedziczenia Restauracji. Pan Ping był zachwycony myślą że Po interesuje się rodzinnym biznesem. Mimo iż Po tak naprawdę nie interesowały kluski i rodzinny interes, starał się pomagać swojemu ojcu jak tylko potrafił, ponieważ nie chciał go zawieść. Kiedy Po wyznał swoje zainteresowania o Kung Fu ojcu, Pan Ping był zaskoczony, ale jeszcze bardziej zaskoczył go fakt że Po został wybrany na Smoczego wojownika. Mimo tego Pana Pinga niezbyt to obchodziło. Co widać pod koniec filmu kiedy mieszkańcy Doliny Spokoju zostają ewakuowani, wtedy też Pan Ping informuje Po że otworzą nową, lepszą restaurację. Gdy Pan Ping zauważa że jego syn jest niepocieszony, postanawia wyjawić mu tajny składnik swojej zupy z tajnym składnikiem. Jego słowa pomogły Po zrozumieć znaczenie Smoczego Zwoju, oraz odnieść ostateczne zwycięstwo. Na koniec filmu Pan Ping wyznaje synowi że jest z niego dumny po czym przytula go. W Święta, Święta i Po, Po ma bardzo trudny wybór między w czasie Święta Latarni spędzić czas w domu zethumb|218px|Pan Ping i Po w czasie Święta Latarni. swoim ojcem lub spełniać swoje obowiązki Smoczego Wojownika i wsiąść udział w Zimowej uczcie w jadeitowym Pałacu. Po próbował pogodzić obie sytuacje proponując ojcu przyjęcie złotej chochli i zostaniem kucharzem na czas Zimowej uczty w pałacu. Jednak on mu odmówił tłumacząc że nie może zostawić restauracji i przyjaciół. Przez co Po czuł się winny i w trakcie Zimowej uczty opuścił Jadeitowy pałac i powrócił do ojca aby z nim gotować i spędzać Święta. Ich więzi były ponownie wystawione na próbę w drugiej części filmu. Kiedy pan Ping mówi Po prawdę, wyznając iż nie jest jego prawdziwym ojcem. W ten sposób między nimi nastała niezręczna sytuacja, wkrótce potem jego syn wyrusza na wyprawę aby powstrzymać nowe niebezpieczeństwo. Po powrocie Po mówi ojcu że wie gdzie się urodził i dlaczego stracił rodziców. Wtedy Pan Ping zmartwił się sądząc że Po nie chce już być jego synem. Jednakże Po wyznaje mu że go kocha i że zawsze będzie jego synem. 'Shifu' thumb|left|308px|Shifu technika palca zagłady.Shifu był bardzo zaskoczony, gdy Oogway wybrał na Smoczego Wojownika Po, zamiast kogoś z Potężnej Piątki którą sam trenował. Shifu nie mógł przyjąć do wiadomości tego że Po jest nietylko osobą która ma przynieść spokój dolinie, ale także i jemu. Po wybraniu Smoczego Wojownika, Shifu udał się do Kaplicy Poległych Wojowników w której zastał Po. Niezadowolony z biegu wydarzeń, zaczyna krytykować i obrażać wygląd pandy. Podkreślając jego otyłość oraz brak higieny osobistej. Po próbując porozmawiać z Mistrzem Shifu, zostaje złapany za palec. Od razu poznaje ową technikę "Technika Palca Zagłady". Shifu zagroził mu że jeśli nie odejdzie z tąd do rana, pożałuje wyboru Oogway'a. Po cąłej tej sytuacji rozpoczęli trening. Niestety panda nie przeszła go pomyślnie a za to doznała kilku nieznacznych obrażeń. Po wydawał się zniechęcony co bardzo cieszyło Shifu. Następnego dnia Shifu zastał kwaterę Po pustą. Pewien że panda zrezygnował i opuścił pałac udał się wraz z Piątką na dziedziniec szkoleniowy. Gdzie zastał Po próbującego zrobić szpagat. Zezłoszczony Shifu kazał pandzie walczyć z Potężną Piątką, za każdym razem przegrywał i doznawał obrażeń, ale to go nie zniechęcało. Co jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało Shifu, dlatego też postanowił wziąść sprawy we własne ręce i zaczął z nim walczyć a na sam koniec zrzucił go ze schodów prowadzących do pałacu. Mimo to Po dalej nie rezygnował a wieczorem kiedy spożywał kolacje z Potężną Piątką próbował rozluźnić atmosferę naśladując surową osobowość Shifu. Do czasu gdy sam Shifu się zjawił informując swoich uczniów że Tai Lung uciekł z więzienia i jedyną osobą która może go pokonać jest Po. Przestraszony panda uciekł, jednak Shifu był szybszy i zatrzymał go przy schodach prowadzących do Doliny. Po próbuje mu wytłumaczyć że nie da rady pokonać Tai Lung'a. Wtedy Shifu tłumaczy mu że da radę, sugerując się tym że mimo iż próbował się go pozbyć to on się nie poddał i został. Lecz Po mówi że to było trudne i sprawiało mu ból, ale gorszy ból sprawiał mu każdy dzień w którym był bezradnym, słabym Pandą i sądził że jedyna osobą która może go zmienić jest Shifu. Następnego dnia Shifu zastał Po w spiżarni, który wyjadał zapasy wykonując przy tym nieświadomie ruchy Kung Fu. Shifu był zdumiony zdolnościami Pandy, dlatego powiedział że małpa na górnej półce ma zapas ciasteczek. Wtedy Po postanowił je zdobyć, wszedł na półki przy czym wykonał szpagat co jeszcze bardziej wywarło wrażenie na Shifu, dlatego też postanowił go nauczać. Wtedy zaprowadził go nad jezioro Niebiańskich Łez. Właśnie tam zaczął się ich trening. Po jego ukończeniu powrócili do pałacu, gdzie zastali ledwo żywego Żurawia, sparaliżowanych Małpę, Modliszkę, Tygrysicę oraz Żmiję. Przez to Po zwątpił w to że sam jeden pokona Tai Lunga lecz odzyskał nadzieję gdy Shifu powiedział mu że pozna sekret Smoczego Zwoju. Jednakże gdy Po zobaczył Smoczy Zwój stwierdził że na nim nic nie ma. Zaskoczony Shifu postanowił to sprawić i rzeczywiście na nim nic nie było oprócz pustej powierzchni w której można było zobaczyć swoje odbicie. Mistrz nakazał Piątce i Po ewakuować wioskę w czasie gdy on będzie powstrzymywać tai Lunga. Na pożegnanie powiedział że jest dumny że mógł ich nauczać. Gdy wieśniacy opuścili wioskę Tai Lung wdarł się do pałacu aby poznać Sekret Smoczego Zwoju, gdzie zastał Shifu i wtedy rozpoczęła się walka. Gdy Tai Lung miał zadać Shifu ostateczny cios, zjawił się Po który odwrócił uwagę Tai Lunaga. Po pokonani nie przyjaciela Po był przez wszystkich wychwalany gdy nagle przypomniał sobie o Shifu, który pozostał w Pałacu. Gdy Po tam dotarł zastał Mistrza ledwo żywego, który podziękował mu za to że odzyskał dzięki nie mu spokój, po czym zamknął oczy. Dlatego Po pomyślał że nie żyje i zaczął go błagać żeby nie umierał. Wtedy ten mu przerwał mówiąc że nie umiera lecz odpoczywa. Dzięki tym słowom Po się uspokoił i położył obok Mistrza. 'Tygrysica' Prawdopodobnie to właśnie ona miał zostać Smoczym Wojownikiem, gdy Oogway wybrał Po zamiast niej była zdziwiona, ale nie sprzeciwiała się jego woli. Tak jak pozostali członkowie Potężnej Piątki nie uznawała pandy jako prawdziwego Smoczego Wojownika. Od początku traktuje go z pogardą i obrzydzeniem podobnie jak Shifu, co widać gdy Po spędza pierwszą noc w Koszarach. Wtedy też Tygrysica oznajmia mu że przynosi hańbę sztuce Kung Fu i że nie powinien z stąd odejść. Mimo tego Po nie żywi do niej urazy. Na koniec pierwszej części filmu Tygrysica uznaje Po jako prawdziwego Smoczego Wojownika. W czasie wydarzeń w serialu ''Legenda o niezwykłości ''przyjaźń Po i Tygrysicy znacznie wzrosła. Przez to że po nadal jest niezgrabny, otyły i się wygłupia, Tygrysica dalej traktuje go z pogardą, lecz nie taką jak w pierwszej cześci filmu. W niektórych odcinkach tygrysica uważa że za służył na miano Smoczeg Wojownika, jednak, w jednym z odcinków puściły jej nerwy i wyznała Po, że Oogway dokonał złego wyboru. Po tak samo jak niektóre osoby z otoczenia uważają iż Tygrysica jest jego dziewczyną. W drugim filmie ich relacje wydają się być o wiele lepsze niż w poprzedniej ekranizacji. Tygrysica tak samo jak reszta zespołu nauczyła się współpracować w czasie walki z Po, co widać jak toczą walkę z armią wilków. Gdy Po miał problemy rodzinne, związane z przeszłością Tygrysica sama zachęciła go do rozmowy. Gdy Po pozwolił uciec Shenowi, Tygrysica każe mu zostać w więzieniu, w którym będzie bezpieczny. Jednak panda się temu sprzeciwia, przez co dochodzi między nimi do walki. Po przegrywa, ale mimo to się nie poddaje mówiąc że chce dowiedzieć się czegoś o swojej przeszłości a jedyną osobą która o tym wie jest Shen, dodaje również że ktoś taki jak ona jest zbyt twardy żeby to zrozumieć. Wtedy ona przytula go mówiąc, że rozumie to aż za dobrze, ale mimo wszystko Po nie może z nimi iść. Pod koniec filmu w czasie ostatniej bitwy z Shenem, Tygrysica spycha po z lini ognia. Po wybuchu Potężna Piątka, Shifu i Po znajdują się w wodzie. Wtedy panda dostrzega unoszącą się na wodzie Tygrysicę. Podpływa do niej i delikatnie ujuję jej łapę, po czym powoli odpycha deskę na której dryfuje, tak aby statek Shena w nią nie uderzył. Po pokonaniu Shena Po przytula Tygrysicę, ona trochę oszołomiona odwzajemnia jego uścisk. 'Małpa' Podobnie jak pozostali członkowie Potężnej Piątki, Małpa miał wątpliwości co do Po i jego tytułu. Mimo iż żartował sobie z otyłości pandy, sam śmiał się gdy Po naśladował Shifu. Po treningu z Potężną Piątką i Shifu Małpa był pod wrażeniem determinacji pandy. Pod koniec filmu wraz z pozostałymi członkami Piątki uznał Po jako Smoczego Wojownika. W serialu ''Legenda o niezwykłości widać jak dużo czasu Po spędza z Małpą. Razem się śmieją, płatają innym figle, chodzą razem na misję. W odcinku Żądło Skorpiona ''gdy Małpa zostaje zamieniony przez Panią Skorpion w bezmyślną marionetkę, po udaje się odwrócić czar a skorpionicy tłumaczy że to dzięki sile ich przyjaźni. 'Modliszka' Tak jak Pozostali członkowie Potężnej Piątki, nie widział Po w roli Smoczego Wojownika. Wspólnie z pozostałymi naśmiewał się z wyglądu pandy. Po wycisku jaki panda dostał od Shifu wraz z Żmiją próbuje go pocieszyć robiąc mu akupunkturę. Po bliższym poznaniu Po, Modliszka zaczął lubić jego żarty, zaczął również doceniać jego talent kulinarny. Na końcu filmu uznaje pandę za Smoczego Wojownika. W jednym z odcinków serialu, Po zgodził się udawać że to Modliszka jest Smoczym Wojownikiem a on tylko jego pomocnikiem. Stało się tak gdyż Modliszka okłamał wszystkich mieszkańców swojej wioski mówiąc że to on został wybrany na Somczego Wojownika. Wtedy ich przyjaźń zostaje wystawiona na próbę. Jednak Modliszka uświadamia sobie jak cenna jest dla niego przyjaźń Po, dlatego też wyznaje wszystkim prawdę a sam wraz z pandą wraca do Jadeitowego Pałacu. 'Żmija' Ona jak pozostał część Piątki na początku nie wierzyła że Po jest Smoczym Wojownikiem. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, tak samo jak Tygrysica nie wyśmiewała się z Po, wręcz starała się go pocieszyć. Docenia również jego poczucie humoru, jak i również talent kulinarny. Na końcu Filmu uznała go za prawdziwego Smoczego Wojownika. 'Żuraw' Podobnie jak reszta piątki nie dowierzał że Po nadaje się na Smoczego wojownika. Żartował sobie z niego podobnie jak większość Piątki. Jednak gdy przyszło mu rozmawiać z Po w cztery oczy okazał się być dość nieśmiały. pod koniec filmu uznał go za zasłużonego Smoczego Wojownika. 'Oogway''' Był pierwszą osobą która uważała że Po jest godny aby zostać Smoczym Wojownikiem. Zauważywszy pandę która pod drzewkiem brzoskwiniowym wyjadała owoce, wyczuł jego ból i spytał czemu jest tak zdenerwowany. Gdy Po wszystko mu opowiedział, żółw kazał mu się skupić na tym co dzieje się teraz a nie na tym co się działo i będzie dziać. Po odkryciu że Smoczy zwój jest pusty Po uważał że Oogway był tylko starym, szalonym żółwiem co się zmieniło po pokonaniu Tai lunga. Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kung Fu